


Unconditional

by currentlywriting (Selinenuli)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of Jiaying, Mother-Daughter Relationship, happy tears, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selinenuli/pseuds/currentlywriting
Summary: “I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be.”feelings discussed, tears shed, and words that had never been said before.post 7x08, i guess
Relationships: Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	Unconditional

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I am alive
> 
> I know, it's been forever since I posted anything. Again.  
> I'm trying to get back into writing fics again. Now that I actually have some time.
> 
> Have this small piece as a starter. And comment if you like

Jiaying was back.

Well, not back back, but close enough.  
She was there, and she was alive, and she was not as crazy as she used to be. Or will be.

Daisy didn’t know what to do with herself.

She felt weird.  
Younger, somehow.

She felt like Skye.

Young and scared and desperate for her mother’s love, unable to see what was right in front of her.

Running from her feelings instead of confronting them.

“I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be.”

That sentence had hurt so much. Then. She hadn’t been able to understand why.

And now?  
Maybe.

Because she had been Skye, young and still clueless about the world, and she had been so happy to have found her parents, her mother.

So happy, she missed the obvious signs.  
So happy, she had been unable to see the oncoming sign of a war.  
So happy, she completely forgot about the mother she already had.

And Jiaying?

Even though Daisy has yet to see her, even though in this time period, Daisy has yet to be born. Everything, it brought up a lot.

Thoughts. Feeling that were never addressed or properly discussed.

“I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be.”

It was said just before the start of a war. Just before Daisy, then Skye, had turned back on her family. Not her biological family, maybe, but still family.  
They were the family who loved her without the connection of blood and genetics and DNA.

It was said mere minutes before Skye had used her powers to send May flying.

May, her S.O.  
May, who had trained her, and saved her more times than she was able to count. Loved her, unconditionally.  
May, who was basically like a mother to her.

May, who was currently in the cockpit, flying the plane.

Before Daisy knew what was happening, her legs were carrying her.  
She sat in the co-pilot's seat.

May didn’t respond, which was not unusual. Especially these days.

Daisy opened her mouth to speak. Then closed it.  
She did so again, a few times.  
She didn’t know whether May had noticed.

“Just out with, will you?”

Oh. So she had noticed.

May was looking at her, waiting, one eyebrow raised. “Daisy,” she said, in that tone that was waiting for an explanation. With that look. The one Daisy called the mom look.  
“What’s this about?”

She felt like a kid asked about a bad grade.  
She felt like Skye, asked about why she wouldn’t let her S.O. see her theoretic exam results.

Daisy shrunk down in her seat.

May waited. She didn’t ask, she didn’t push.  
She waited, patiently, until Daisy was ready.

“About afterlife - “ she started.

May sighed “You’re not going to apologise, again, are you? It’s been five years.”

Daisy chuckled “No. As sorry as I am - “ May rolled her eyes “ - it’s not that.”

She waited for a moment. Gathering her courage.  
“You said you hoped my mother was everything I wanted her to be.”

May gave her a confused look.  
Daisy continued.

“You were.”

May stared at her. For someone with no emotions, she sure showed a lot of them.  
Some that Daisy was able to recognize.

Surprise. Shock, even. And… happiness?

Taking a deep breath, she continued “You were everything I imagined my mother to be, you trained me and protected me and loved me and you did it without blood relation or biology or whatever. You were my mother before Jiaying, and I couldn’t see that. I’m sorry.”

May was still looking at her with surprise, a small almost invisible smile on her lips.  
Daisy felt tears beginning to well up behind her eyes.

“I just - I had to say it. That’s all.”  
She got up, but was pulled down by a firm hand around her wrist.  
May pulled her back down to her seat. She used her thumbs to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

“You’re feeling a lot right now, aren’t you?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Daisy nodded.

May tucked a strand of hair behind Daisy’s ear.  
“I would’ve been honored to be your mother.”

Daisy let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a sob. She was smiling. And crying. Happy tears.

Those were happy tears.

She lunged herself at May, who wrapped her in a strong hug.

It was the sort of hug that now, more than ever, just screamed ‘motherly’.  
May held her close, and rested her chin on the top of her head. She rubbed her back and didn’t let go until Daisy did.

When she did, Daisy beamed at her, a smile full of tears and happiness and emotions no longer pushed down.

She didn’t know what was going to happen next. She didn’t know what was going to happen with Jiaying, with the woman who had given birth to her. Also the woman who had tried to kill her.

It was all very confusing.  
Daisy didn’t know what to think, or how to feel.

All she knew was, that she had May, regardless.  
No blood or biology or genetics or whatever. Just unconditional love.

May wasn’t going anywhere. Daisy knew that.  
She smiled, and was met with a smaller, just as sincere smile.

A moment later, they were being called to the command centre.  
No rest for the weary, then.

Daisy sighed. She wiped her tears and stood up.

May watched her with a fond smile, and Daisy could only grin back.

“You coming?” she asked.

Mom.


End file.
